


Bajo la Luna Llena  #ConcursoEreRiren

by Gobletmoonstone123



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: EreRiren Week, M/M, Nurse/ hospital au, spanish fanfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:29:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29565444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gobletmoonstone123/pseuds/Gobletmoonstone123
Summary: Después de un incidente en su adolescencia que cambio su vida para siempre, Levi Ackerman esta confinado a una silla de ruedas viviendo en un hospital. Gracias a la ayuda de Petra Ral y de su nuevo asistente Eren Jaeguer , lograra abrirse un poco mas para conocer mejor a su cuidador pero una noche un asaltante llegara a asaltar el hospital revelando así un secreto que este mantenía guardado para si mismo.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Eren Yeager, Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	Bajo la Luna Llena  #ConcursoEreRiren

**Author's Note:**

> Concurso para la pagina de Crazy Ackerman de San Valentin 2021 #concursoereriren

Ser un enfermero por el hecho de no calificar como doctor era un golpe a su ego pues cuando juro que sería como su padre, la decepción al saber que sus calificaciones no eran las mejores tuvo mucha mella en su autoestima. Pero así era la vida, no siempre se heredaban los buenos genes ni el talento.

El hecho que durante su trabajo de verano, le tocase ayudar a ancianos de la tercera edad no ayudaba tampoco pero , ¿que mas podía hacer? Fue asignado a ayudar a Petra Ral, una enfermera cariñosa e inteligente que sabia como manejar a muchas personas groseras y tercas de la tercera edad, sobretodo porque se decía que tenía el balance perfecto entre ángel y carácter para someterlos cuando quería. 

Era un día soleado pero su turno empezaba a las tres de la tarde para hacer guardia de noche hasta el día siguiente y a decir verdad estaba menos que emocionado. Aquella tarde no prometía ser algo fuera de lo normal sino todo lo contrario, predecible y aburrido mas no sabía lo que le deparaba el destino. Poco sabia el chico que esa noche el no saldría vivo.

Se presento puntual solamente para corroborar que todo estaba bajo control , reviso sus quehaceres antes de entrar a trabajar pues había una lista de salud , higiene y protocolo con respecto al uniforme que debía de cumplir. Estaba supliendo a Jean quien había terminado su turno todo cansado y con ojeras de lidiar con estas personas caprichosas que a su parecer a cada rato se cagaban y había que cambiarles el pañal lo cual lo fastidiaba pero para eso estudio enfermería pues a fin de cuentas era su trabajo, alguien tenía que hacerlo. Este al ver a Eren le palmeo el hombro y le susurro al oído que ese día empezaba su sentencia de muerte a lo que este se lo sacudió diciendo que no exagerase.

Pero la entusiasta voz de Petra quien venía empujando a un paciente en silla de ruedas le llamo su atención rápidamente apenas entraba al recinto donde debía de cuidar a las personas asignadas.

— !Petra ! — dijo sorprendido mientras se acercaba la muchacha al tiempo que veía en detalle a la persona de pelo negro sentada en la silla que esta empujaba. Este no lucia como una persona de la tercera edad en absoluto y se preguntaba porque lo traían por acá.

— Hola , Eren. Necesito tu ayuda, veras que ya termine de atender a unos enfermos que necesitaban ir al baño para que los bañaran y les cambiasen, además que algunos ya comieron, sin embargo tengo una pequeña petición que hacerte.

— Claro dime, ¿que necesitas?

—¿Ves a este hombre acá en silla de ruedas?

Eren le volvió a dar un vistazo solo para detallar que dicho paciente no lucia para nada como una persona de la tercera edad. A lo máximo tendría cuarenta y mínimo treinta y cinco anos de edad, ni más ni menos.

— Eh, no quiero ofender pero él no parece lo suficientemente mayor como para estar en esta área del hospital.

—Lo sé, por eso te pido que escuches atento porque es alguien especial.

—Te escucho.

—El es un paciente que recientemente fue trasladado de un hospital a otro por problemas con otros huéspedes en su antiguo recinto y necesito que alguien me ayude para que se instale y se sienta en casa si es que no es mucha molestia pedirte que me ayudes con él porque yo tengo que estar monitoreando la sala de cuidados intensivos además de estar ayudando a otros doctores y enfermeras en la sala de emergencia. El doctor Shadis y Pixiv me necesitan hoy antes de las tres y media.

Eren miro a su reloj digital y vio que eran las tres y quince minutos de la tarde.

—Si claro, yo ayudo en lo que sea.

—Bien, lo dejo en tus manos, estoy sumamente ocupada y hoy es un día especial en la sala de emergencias.

— Entiendo.

—Su nombre es Levi y aunque es algo tosco el te hará caso, se porta bien, come bien y no te preocupes por cambiarlo ya que yo me encargue de eso antes de que vinieras. Solo dale la comida a las siete y recuerda que tienes que cambiarlo después de las ocho.

—Vete tranquila, yo me encargo.

— Muchas gracias, Eren. Hasta pronto.

Se marcho a la UCI dejándolos completamente solos en aquel pasillo. El paciente seguía manteniendo la misma mirada aburrida como si todo le diera igual mientras Eren decidió empujar la silla para llevarlo a la unidad donde se le había asignado hacer guardia.

¿Era imaginación suya o las ruedas de la silla no estaban bien? Apenas rodaban y lo peor es que pareciera que la persona sentada en esta no parecía querer ir a otro lado. Viéndolo de esta forma , el tipo era bajo, de pelo negro brillante, cara de pocos amigos, con ojeras marcadas y muy pálido.

Logro encontrar la manera de seguir hasta llegar a su destino y una vez ahí lo instalo en un lugar donde la luz del día traspasaba el ventanal pues pensó que le faltaba vitamina D y quizás con un poco de sol su día mejoraría o por lo menos su estado de humor , mas no contaba con el hecho de que una voz muy profunda y melódica saliera de la misma persona a la que había empujado en una silla de ruedas.

— No sé si te habrán dicho esto, pero soy fotosensible, ¡quítame de acá! — dijo con una autoridad que no había escuchado en alguien tan pequeño como él. 

El castaño quien estaba ocupado atendiendo a una anciana que comía compota se volteo a ver al malhumorado hombre pequeño en su silla de ruedas y lo miro por un segundo antes de decir:

—Esas ventanas tienen doble filtro , no te vas a quemar por tener un poco de luz.

—No me gusta este ventanal.

—Espera a que termine de darle de comer a esta señora y ya te cambio.

—Soy alérgico al sol.

—He lidiado con otros pacientes que son igual que tú en esa condición y no les ha pasado nada. La luz es muy tenue, apenas te toca.

—Sigue sin gustarme este puesto.

—No es un hotel cinco estrellas, ya te acostumbraras — dijo rodando los ojos al tiempo que volvía a la anciana a la que estaba ayudando a alimentar.

El hombre se quedo mirando por un rato al osado joven quien no parecía inmutarse ante sus palabras, apenas un respingo y luego como si nada pasara. Busco entre las cosas a su alrededor, una mesa cercana, un jarrón pero curiosamente como pudo comprobar al poco tiempo no había nada cerca con lo cual llamar su atención y se pregunto si Petra había hecho eso a propósito conociéndolo como era.

El más joven termino de alimentar a la anciana mientras colocaba el contenedor vacio en la basura. Se apresuro a atender a otra persona que necesitaba que le revisaran el catéter y que le inyectaran una intravenosa para luego ir hasta donde se encontraba el hombre que se quejaba de la luz solar.

— ¿Donde deseas que te ponga?

—Lejos del sol— respondió secamente al tiempo que el muchacho empujaba la silla a una esquina donde no pegaba la luz solar pero hacia mucho mas frio. Iba a dejarlo ahí mientras se encargaba de los otros pacientes pero este se quejo diciendo que quería una frazada a lo que le tuvo que responder que por el momento no había y debería de conformarse con esperar hasta que pudiera conseguir una especialmente para él.

Aquella respuesta no termino por gustarle en absoluto quien decepcionado volvió a quejarse en voz alta para llamar la atención del muchacho pero este apenas podía con sus demandas por lo que tuvo que hacer caso omiso a los insultos y quejas hacia su persona por no poder ayudarlo inmediatamente.

Pasaron las horas y pronto le tocaba la cena por lo que reviso el menú personalizado de algunos pacientes para irles dando de comer poco a poco. Por suerte aquel día vinieron familiares de algunos pacientes quienes querían ver a sus padres por lo que decidió dejarles pasar para que convivieran juntos.

Aquello le facilito el priorizar a los pacientes que había que atender de primero por tener más necesidades especiales pero pronto llego el turno de Levi y cuando le dieron su puré de papa con zanahoria y jugo de manzana se pregunto a sí mismo si es que era necesario una comida tan ligera para alguien que aparentemente se veía joven y con mucho vigor. El tipo no parecía mayor de sesenta , a lo máximo cuarenta o cincuenta pero para estar en una sección de enfermería para personas de la tercera edad no le parecía.

Decidió sentarse con él mientras este comía solo para observarlo mejor. Dicho acto no paso desapercibido por el paciente quien a ratos le dirigía de manera furtiva al más joven pues demostraba excesivo interés en el. Había que ser tonto para no saber leer el ambiente, era obvio que el chico no creía que debería de estar ahí con gente vieja y la verdad su apariencia no ayudaba en nada a disolver las sospechas que se formulaban en la cabeza del muchacho.

Siguió comiendo con parsimonia mientras el chico estaba entre revisar su teléfono y mirarlo de vez en cuando; de pronto la voz de una señora que estaba con una anciana que se estaba ahogando con la comida le llamo la atención rápidamente por lo que dejo el celular en la mesa para apresurarse y ayudar a la anciana. En ese momento crucial cuando no estaba mirando , Levi le agarro el teléfono y se lo reviso por simple curiosidad, aunque tratando en vano varias contraseñas.

Eren palmeo la espalda de la mujer lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerla escupir el plátano con el que se había ahogado. La familia aliviada le dio las gracias y se ofrecieron a ayudarle a limpiar el problema al tiempo que este buscaba con que limpiar el desastre de la mesa y el piso.

Cuando regreso a la mesa donde estaba Levi luego del incidente, vio que su celular faltaba por lo que pregunto donde lo había visto a lo que este respondió convincentemente que no tenía ni idea de donde estaba. Eso le frustro un poco y hasta le causo sospechas pero como tenía que atender a otros pacientes dentro de poco ahora tendría que llevarlo a bañar porque así lo dictaba el protocolo.

Empujo la silla de ruedas y lo llevo a que se cepillara para luego llevarlo a bañar. Había que cambiarle la vestimenta y hasta el pañal, solo esperaba que no estuviera todo cagado aunque era parte de las cosas en las que tenía que especializarse tarde o temprano. 

A la hora de llevarlo al inodoro para que hiciera sus cosas tuvo que bajarle el pantalón y el pañal que cargaba. A decir verdad se veía como alguien muy joven , fuerte y hasta musculoso como para estar en el área de ancianos y la verdad no quería cuestionar pero esta vez tuvo que hacerle la pregunta porque no quedaba de otra.

— ¿Acaso no estás demasiado joven como para estar en el área de ancianos que deben ser cuidados? Digo, tienes muy buen físico y la verdad no tengo ni idea del porque estas acá. Deberían remitirte a otro sitio donde pudieran cuidar mejor de ti.

— ¿Te atreves a contradecir a Petra? Ella sabe lo que hace, mi condición es especial por algo estoy aquí —dijo sentado en el inodoro.

— ¿Pero qué clase de condición tienes? No veo que tengas canas, pareces en perfecto estado sin contar lo musculosas que están tus piernas, parece que juegas futbol o eres una clase de atleta. No lo sé, no te veo nada mal para tener cincuenta o cuarenta años.

—Oi, mocoso! Hablas mucho y haces poco. Solo calla y sigue ordenes.

—Perdón, te recuerdo que soy enfermero y te puedo dejar aquí sentado en el inodoro, mucho hago con verte hacer tus necesidades y calarme los olores que expulsas cuando estas pujando para cagar. Si quieres te dejo.

Levi puso cara de pocos amigos al escucharlo pero tenía un punto pues no podía disponer de nadie más para que lo ayudara ya que por ahora solo estaba Eren para ayudarlo y este tenía una disposición muy escasa y nada amable aunque siempre debía haber más enfermeras que se congraciaran con el logrando la ayuda necesitada ya que no debería ser el único.

En medio de su cavilación pensando, no noto cuando el celular que había agarrado de la mesa se le había caído de uno de sus bolsillos haciendo eco en el baño llamando la atención del castaño quien al reconocerlo lo recogió en el acto para luego mirarlo a los ojos.

—Ahora entiendo porque me dijo que eras especial. Eres un ladrón, te gusta tomar cosas sin permiso de otros, ¿eh?

— Lo siento , creí que era mi teléfono .

—Eres pésimo mintiendo, ¿qué información agarraste de acá? —dijo señalando su celular mientras el más bajo solo sonreía.

—Tu numero.

— ¿Y para que quieres eso?

— ¿Acaso no es obvio?

Se sonrojo apenas lo escucho decir esas palabras pero rápidamente volvió a la compostura usual.

—No es profesional involucrarse de alguna manera con pacientes, es anti ético. Y aunque no fuera con esa intención, es de muy mal gusto.

Reviso la pantalla y la limpio restregándolo sobre su pantalón para luego meterlo en uno de sus bolsillos.

— Esa no es forma de limpiar la pantalla, tienes que hacerlo con un spray especial , gel anti bacterial o toalla húmeda.

—Creo que deberías de preocuparte por vaciar tu vejiga y el recto antes de darme lecciones. Claramente acá no hay spray o gel anti bacterial y si lo hubiera no es el caso.

Un gas salió de repente junto con el ruido de la vejiga vaciándose por lo que Levi bajo la cabeza y Eren reprimió una risa que venía acompañado de sorpresa por primera vez ver al paciente estoico o quejón haciendo algo humano mas allá de robar.

—Oi! , no te rías tonto.

—Lo siento, es que me recuerdas a un profesor que es idéntico a ti y que jamás pude imaginarlo cagando ni aunque se estuviera haciendo. Eso sí, hablaba de las secreciones como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

—Aja —dijo el enano mientras soltaba otro gas.

—Llámame cuando termines — dijo haciendo ademan de ir afuera y dejarlo solo.

Levi sonrió para sus adentros pues su plan había funcionado. Termino de hacer sus necesidades y limpiarse para luego poco a poco levantarse de la silla; hoy era luna llena y su cuerpo lo sabía muy bien porque cuando se daban esas fechas siempre podía volver a caminar como antes por unas pequeñas horas antes de que saliera el sol y volviera su incapacidad. El motivo de ese suceso se debe a que cuando era adolescente jugando en el bosque con unos amigos, una chica quien se rumoraba andaba perdidamente enamorada de él fue insultada por la viperina lengua del pelinegro lo que hizo que algunos prorrumpieran en carcajadas y ella toda avergonzada luego del impacto de sus palabras dijera unas frases en un idioma inentendibles.

Al día siguiente cuando intento levantarse no sentía las piernas y era incapaz de moverse tanto así que cuando se arrastro hasta el baño no noto como su vejiga desprendía orina sin poder contenerla y de no ser por Kuchel quien grito horrorizada al ver esto jamás sabría que lo que le paso fue consecuencia de enojar a una bruja.

Esta cazo por todos los rincones posibles su paradero para pedirle perdón pero esa chica jamás volvió a aparecer sellando su destino de quedar postrado en una silla de ruedas de por vida, excepto en luna llena cuando además de poder caminar sin problemas su libido y vigor también despertaba. Era algo que no podía remediarse pero el cómo lograría salir a caminar y dar unas pequeñas vueltas sin que ese mocoso viniera a molestarlo era todo un reto. 

Ni hablar de cómo termino en dicho lugar siendo atendido por enfermeras pues lo que lo arrastro a dicho suceso era mucho más deprimente de lo que quería admitir.

Se balanceo cuidadosamente hasta que sus pies rozaron el suelo y pronto empezó a sentir frio al tiempo que una especie de electricidad comenzó recorrer sus piernas lo cual le tomo por sorpresa más aun así le agrado la sensación, sentía todo su libido y poder subiendo desde la punta de sus pies lentamente hasta que poco a poco pudo levantarse del inodoro y por fin pudo colocarse los pantalones de nuevo. Podría ir a darse una ducha tranquilamente en ese baño pero tenía que pretender estar invalido pues levantaría sospechas y era lo último que esperaba.

No conto con que Eren entraría y lo vería de pie apenas se estuviera tambaleando pero volvió a sentarse cuando este lo vio en shock. Su corazón le latía a mil pero creyó ingenuamente que quizás no se daría cuenta o eso quería creer ya que su subconsciente no le mentía; el instinto cazador de mentiras del muchacho era algo que nadie hasta ahora había comprobado pero por alguna razón Levi lo presentía , tanto así que aun cuando actuó como si estuviera cansado , el muchacho noto los pantalones puestos.

—Creo que se te acabo el acto. Dime quien eres realmente y porque te haces pasar por un invalido.

La severidad de su voz hacia juego con su maduro pero joven rostro de un veinteañero a quien la vida le había tratado bien pues tenía una presencia increíblemente pulcra a pesar de ser algo informal detrás de ese uniforme verde de enfermero.

Le miro a los ojos desafiante al saberse descubierto para repentinamente levantarse y probar su suerte lanzando una patada certera la cual fue rápidamente bloqueada por el más alto al tiempo que le sostenía la pierna y lo arrastraba lejos del inodoro causando que este cayera estrepitosamente contra la cerámica del baño. El más bajo uso su otra pierna la cual también fue sostenida y luego inmovilizada con el pie izquierdo del más alto una vez puesto presión sobre la pierna para impedir que se escapara.

El golpe había sido fuerte pero no le había dado tiempo de reflexionar cuando aun sin saber cómo su cuerpo fue volteado y sus brazos inmovilizados al tiempo que sentía una presión sobre su espalda. 

—No tengo idea de porque me enviaron a un impostor a este sitio pero si sigues con esa actitud voy a llamar a las autoridades y decir que fui asaltado por un maldito asesino serial, así que dime, ¿porque habría de cuidar de ti si puedes valerte por ti mismo y además también puedes pelear?

Levi en aquellos momentos tenía más fuerza y resistencia para aguantar pero había algo en el que le dictaminaba que mejor se quedaba quieto haciéndole creer que lo tenía dominado.

— ¡ Habla!

El más bajo gruño esperando a que este cediera para poder escapar mas sin embargo los minutos pasaron y este muchacho no cedía.

—Eres demasiado molesto — soltó.

—Se nota, tu lenguaje corporal no miente.

— ¿Vas a soltarme o no?

— No creo. Pero ya que estamos en estas porque no tomas un baño.

—Suéltame entonces.

—No hace falta — dijo al tiempo que agua congelada caía sobre su espalda dándole una sensación de frio extremo que no soportaba.

— ¡ Maldito mocoso!

Eren le siguió restregando agua con hielo y el cómo había logrado hacerlo sosteniéndole los brazos con una o ambas manos era un misterio. Temblaba de frio a causa de la temperatura pero se vengaría de una forma u otra. Cuando pensó que ya estaba bueno el abuso, lo libero de su agarre al tiempo que lo alzaba para ponerlo de nuevo en el inodoro. Como este no había bajado la llave le toco hacerlo pues el hedor era inmundo.

Lo dejo tiritando mientras esperaba que se calmara pero seguía callado sin decir palabra. De pronto oyó en altavoz que lo llamaban por lo que se apresuro fuera del baño mientras Levi temblando trataba de componerse para levantarse y secarse con una toalla que estuviera cerca.

Odiaba el agua congelada por alguna extraña razón el frio seco no le afectaba tanto pero si venia acompañado de agua helada lo ralentizaba de tal forma que no podía mantenerse tranquilo afectando su desempeño. Por ahora solo tenía un plan en mente y era mantener calefacción recuperándose del impacto para ir tras ese muchacho llamado Eren.

Se había apresurado hasta ver a un señor que estaba en el comedor con la anciana que se había ahogado. Esta se quejaba porque tenía el pañal muy lleno por lo que tuvo que maniobrar para cambiarla y a su vez ayudarle con sus quehaceres. Tuvo que llamar por ayuda para lidiarla y fue más lo que tuvo que limpiar después del incidente que durante o antes. Era sábado y tenía que lidiar con enfermos que debían ser cambiados, bañados sin quejarse y soportar los fluidos corporales que venían de estos.

Cuando termino su labor tuvo que buscar un momento para sacudirse la ropa , lavarse el rostro y revisar que su cabellos estuviera en buenas condiciones sin un tramo de excremento u orina en el mismo. Por suerte su apariencia estaba bien pero se veía algo desfachado por lo que pulió su apariencia.

Fue hasta la otra habitación donde requerían los servicios de otro paciente y así mismo con ayuda de las enfermeras logro lidiar con el problema de la cama reclinada de la forma más adecuada para luego cambiarle su pijama.

Satisfecho con su labor, regreso al baño donde había dejado a Levi pero para su sorpresa no se encontraba ni siquiera la silla de ruedas de donde lo había sacado. Algo estaba mal pues había buscado por todos los rincones incluyendo cerca del baño y nada; por su lado paso una enfermera y le pregunto si había visto a un hombre bajo de cabello negro, piel blanca con ojeras marcadas y dijo que no vio rastro de dicha persona.

Decidió buscar en el otro extremo del pasillo donde estaba el jardín de botánica donde vio a una anciana que tejía de lo más tranquila , busco por esa área pero no encontró nada al respecto por lo que se disculpo y salió del sitio antes de volver por donde vino entonces vio una puerta cerrándose a un kilometro de distancia por lo que apresuro el paso hasta llegar al destino donde cruzo el umbral buscando al hombre por todos lados cuando de pronto se cerró la puerta tras el al tiempo que unos fuertes brazos le enredaban el cuello y las piernas atrapadas por unas más cortas. Sintió que lo empujaban contra una pared y de pronto no podía respirar pues se le cortaba la circulación.

La voz baja y rasposa del hombre que le susurraba al oído de pronto lo hipnotizo dejándolo en un trance que ni siquiera el mismo podía reconocer porque de pronto sentía satisfacción al sentirse atrapado en tan blancos y fuertes brazos.

El encanto no duro mucho cuando de pronto la puerta que se había cerrado tras el volvió a abrirse abruptamente dejando entrever a un hombre encapuchado con pistola en mano lo cual lo puso en alerta haciendo que se pusiera en posición de defensa sin embargo el más bajo se coloco delante del muchacho para defenderlo.

El hombre mantuvo el arma apuntando a Eren pero Levi no dejaría que lo tocasen sin haberse desquitado con el primero. Rápidamente bajo instinto influenciado por la luna actuó veloz como un rayo pateando su rostro de forma que este dejo caer el arma. En ese momento se escucho un disparo que alerto a toda la unidad del hospital o por lo menos a cierta área.

Tembloroso como estaba, Eren busco la forma de prevenir que alguien más tocase el arma a pesar del susto inicial que tuvo no sin antes revisar si había sido impactado por la bala. Para su sorpresa ni sus rodillas ni sus pies fueron afectados pero el pie de la cama si tenía un agujero que milagrosamente llego a dar en una de las patas que la sostenía.

Levi estaba forcejando tratando de acorralar al tipo mientras lo ahorcaba haciendo presión con sus pulgares mas sin embargo el otro le estaba dando guerra. Inmediatamente Eren apunto el arma hacia el hombre de negro y cuando alzo la voz, ambos se quedaron petrificados.

—Si no se calman voy a disparar a cualquiera de los dos.

El efecto del arma más el susto de ambos hombres los mantuvo en suspenso hasta que el gatillo se disparo perforando un agujero en la puerta. Los dos hombres se separaron al instante de haber recibido la bala pero no conto con que el encapuchado se abalanzaría contra el arrebatándole el arma golpeándolo sin cesar. El más bajo busco una cuerda o cable para ayudar al muchacho y con suerte encontró unos sueltos sin conexión los cuales arrastro hasta ponerlos en el cuello del hombre y tirar de este para distraerlo. Era un tipo pesado por lo que costó mucho para el más bajo sacarlo de encima del más joven pero por suerte , el otro también colaboro dándole un cabezazo que dejo inconsciente al intruso.

Trabajo en equipo podría llamarse , ya que después que este se limpio la nariz de sangre y de poder quitarse de encima al hombre le quito la capucha revelando a una persona afro descendiente con calva de al menos unos treinta y cinco anos de edad inconsciente en el suelo.

Le reviso la ropa y los bolsillos del pantalón buscando identificación cuando de pronto unos oficiales entraron apuntando armas.

* * *

—Y esa fue toda la historia señor — concluyo el castaño al tiempo que Petra le palmeaba el hombro. El oficial Sotomonte solo se limito a asentir para luego volver los ojos al más bajo.

—¡Levi, nos volvemos a ver. Cuanto tiempo!

El aludido solo forzó una risa antes de volver a su estoica apariencia. Eren pensó que se veía lunático, lo había visto en acción para defenderse y protegerlo.

—Bien , creo que eso es todo y podemos regresar a nuestros quehaceres — dijo sin más el oficial.

—Un momento — interrumpió el castaño— Levi, ¿no deberías ya de dejar la silla de ruedas ya que terminaste tu papel para esta investigación?

—Estoy en silla de ruedas, tengo una condición que no me permite estar de pie por mucho tiempo.

— ¿Cual es esa condición?

—Están haciendo muchas preguntas, mejor se conocen mejor en los pasillos y así hablan más a gusto — termino diciendo el oficial.

Dicho y hecho salieron de las oficinas de la policía. La silla de Levi era empujada por Petra mientras Eren caminaba a su lado. Llegaron al hospital de nuevo donde había una camada de enfermeras atendiendo a los pacientes quienes se habían llevado un susto enorme por los disparos. Hubo una que sufrió paro cardiaco al instante lo que la llevo a la muerte esa noche.

Eren se sintió mal de no poder haber evitado dicha situación. Cavilo en sus pensamientos mientras llegaba de forma automática a su locker y se cambiaba para regresar a casa y luego volver al hospital esa misma tarde. De pronto la voz de Petra llamándolo lo saco de su trance y enseguida le abrió la puerta.

—Hola, disculpa que te moleste antes de que te vayas pero Levi me pidió buscarte porque tenía que decirte algo importante.

— ¿Tiene que ser ahora?

— Si , la verdad era urgente.

—Ok, dime donde está.

— Justo aquí— dijo la voz del aludido— Petra déjame a solas con él, por favor.

Así lo hizo la joven y espero a que estuviera fuera de vista para poder hablar con ella.

—Bien , ¿que deseas?

—Lamento demasiado el haberte tratado tan mal. No debí haberte estrangulado.

—Disculpa aceptada.

—Lo dices como si fuera fácil decirlo.

—Yo tampoco fui amable cuando te lance el agua congelada. No creí que fuera a darte hipotermia , lo siento.

—Solo quiero decirte que Petra me encargo que te dijera que ella estará monitoreando el área de los ancianos hoy y que ella se encargara de eso pero te pide que a cambio me cuides a mí y que estés atendiéndome durante tu hora de trabajo esta tarde.

—¿Solo a ti? Pero, tu estas bien, digo solo usas silla de ruedas pero no eres de la tercera edad ni nada por el estilo, ¿porque estás aquí?

—Es una larga historia que no puedo contar tan fácil.

—Sino es una razón valida , no le encuentro motivo a cuidarte cuando estás en buenas condiciones de salud, o eso parece.

—Cuando tenía más o menos tu edad estaba con mis amigos Hange , Erwin, Nanaba, Mike y Moblit; estábamos jugando a la botella en medio del bosque además de jugar a invocar espíritus entonces una chica de nuestro salón la cual era considerada rara se acerco a nosotros, su nombre era Alina pero era una chica con mala fama por su forma de vestir y su apariencia, no era fea pero era diferente a las otras chicas y yo solía hacerle burlas entonces cuando quiso acercarse para hacer migas dije algo horrible que hizo que todos se rieran y ella me odiara.

— ¿Que le dijiste?

—Le dije que si quisiera su ayuda buscaría a un psiquiatra en vez de a ella. Solía hablar sola o decir cosas en voz alta lo cual era extraño entonces la gente la tomo de loca.

— ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con tu enfermedad?

— Luego de eso comenzó a decir unas palabras en latín , o griego, no sé realmente, el punto es que de pronto la luna se cubrió , el viento comenzó a soplar y para cuando menos lo esperamos, el tablero de la Ouija mas la botella terminaron volando fuera de nuestro alcance. Nada paso excepto por un simple susto por lo que nos fuimos dejándola pero al día siguiente comencé a sentir mareos y no sentía mis piernas, me arrastre hasta el baño y me sentía débil. Tuve que ir a un hospital cuando mi madre encontró y para colmo no pude volver a practicar deportes como antes. La chica que me hechizo se había esfumado de la faz de la tierra y hasta ahora no ha vuelto a aparecer, pero cada luna llena puedo levantarme y hacer lo que quiera por un tiempo determinado hasta que vuelvo a caer de nuevo. Suena loco pero esa fuerza descomunal que me viste teniendo es por culpa de ese efecto.

Eren soltó un bufido incapaz de creerle, sonaba demasiado fantasioso y jamás se había topado con mujeres o chicas de ese calibre. Sonaba a demasiada fantasía como para ser real.

—En el hipotético caso de que sea cierto o te crea, ¿eso en que me afecta? ¿Vas a intentar estrangularme como lo hiciste ayer? ¿Acaso hoy también es luna llena?

Levi suspiro decepcionado aunque no creía que este iba a creerle sin embargo no se enojo porque la realidad sonaba demasiado fantasiosa como para ser verdad.

—Te veo en la noche, hasta entonces— dijo girando su silla de ruedas para marcharse dejando a un muchacho confundido y preguntándose si dicha brujería en verdad existía.

* * *

Después de la cena tocaba el baño ya que la noche anterior no habían podido bañarlo , la tarea le tocaba a Eren para hacer de su labor. Cuando llego el momento de traslado hubo un silencio bastante cómodo que se prolongo hasta que le empezó a desvestir y abrir la llave de la ducha.

De pronto durante el baño el enfermero comenzó a preguntarle a Levi sobre como había llegado a trabajar en conjunto con la policía a lo cual este respondió con parsimonia que durante su juventud para no sentirse invalido trabajo junto a su amigo quien estudiaba criminología, Erwin Smith y si bien no pudo desempeñarse en el área física , en el área mental y estrategia junto a Hange logro muchas de sus metas logrando atrapar criminales y utilizando su excusa de medio invalido para poder atraparlos o atraerlos en el momento preciso. Que gracias a ello se había formado una reputación de impredecible e intimidante que asustaba a cualquiera y que no todos se sentían a gusto con su presencia, que el caso del día anterior era de un señor rebuscado que había asaltado a una mujer embarazada entre muchas otras cosas.

Lo lavo de pies a cabeza haciendo énfasis en su cuello además de sus genitales pero cuando llego a esa zona, la mano de Levi se afianzo en la muñeca del más joven lo cual no paso desapercibido para el otro; este no hizo alarde de estar alarmado pero busco la mirada del otro y lo que encontró para su sorpresa fue lascivia pura.

Bajo la vista avergonzado pues nadie nunca le había mirado de esa forma pero parecía que en cierta forma si le gustaba que le dieran acceso al roce consensuado. 

— ¿Te gusta esto , Eren? — dijo con voz ronca al tiempo que acercaba su voz al oído del más joven — ¿esto te estimula de alguna forma?

La mano de Levi guiaba de forma suave y lenta la mano del otro quien se dejo llevar de buenas a primeras hipnotizado por el humo del agua caliente , el aliento del mayor encima de él y las mordidas sensuales en el cuello y oreja del otro lo cual termino en besos de lengua , abrazos furtivos, jadeos incesantes y una completa disposición de roce consensuados que finalmente dieron paso a la locura desenfrenada.

Era una suerte que estuviera agachado para lavar al paciente porque de esa forma le dio ventaja para quitarle la camisa y sobar sus pectorales al tiempo que la mano del más joven comenzaba frotando la entrepierna del mayor la cual de por si estaba erecta.

Para Levi la espalda del muchacho era la gloria, podía estar recorriéndola eternamente sumado a la determinación de este de hacerlo sentir bien con esa lengua que se gastaba, podía gemir toda la noche las veces que deseara y es que cuando la boca de este atrapo su miembro y empezó a lamer y a chupar juguetonamente, no pudo contenerse y empezó a adentrar el miembro lo mas que pudo forzando la cavidad bucal del otro de lo excitado que estaba.

Por su parte Eren sintió las manos de su pareja agarrar su cabello enterrando los dedos mientras este hacia la felación y eso le gusto tanto que no pudo más que seguir hasta que pronto el semen se libero en su boca acompañado de un liquido amarillo que identifico como orina. Como no estaba acostumbrado a tragar tuvo que escupir para que el agua se llevara todo el efecto y a la vez enjuagarse. Levi se rio pero sintió satisfacción al verlo al tiempo que el también se enjuagaba su miembro con el agua.

Eren se inclino para apagar la ducha y terminar de bañarlo pero Levi lo atrajo hacia si para que de plano se mojara, como estaba sentado en un taburete especial , el miembro de Eren estaba justo frente a el por lo que no dudo en toquetearlo y jugar con eso mientras lentamente le bajaba el pantalón y sus calzones para revelar su miembro.

Eren apago la ducha para ahorrar agua pero Levi comenzó a lamer suavemente jugueteando con la lengua hasta que el deseo y desenfreno de Eren pudo mas logrando que la boca del otro introdujera en su mayoría el miembro mientras daba estocadas de afuera hacia adentro y viceversa. El acto siguió por al menos cinco minutos hasta que acabo pero este se trago el semen porque le agradaba el sabor de este lo cual impacto al muchacho pero sonrió satisfecho a fin de cuentas.

Los dos se miraron a los ojos antes de seguir en el acto de besarse y manosearse; hubo un momento donde Levi pudo levantarse para abrazar a Eren logrando desvestirlo fuera de sus pantalones y zapatos para penetrarse mutuamente, primero a él y luego para recibir. No querían terminar nunca pero cuando supusieron que había pasado mucho tiempo se separaron , se secaron , se pusieron la ropa que le correspondía a cada uno y volvieron a la habitación donde le cambio de pijama o vestimenta y se encargo de ponerlo en la cama.

— ¡Quédate! —le pidió en un tono que era una mezcla de suplica y orden.

—Ya se acaba mi turno, debo ponerte a dormir.

—No, quédate.

La verdad no tenía ganas de volver a casa pues no había nadie esperándolo excepto sus padres y ellos con sus preguntas iban a atormentarlo por lo que decidió quedarse toda la noche cuidando de el sentado en una silla a distancia, vigilando su sueño o sino acurrucándose a su lado cuando nadie lo veía.

Para Levi, Eren era toda esa estamina y energía que le inspiraba y quería seguirle el ritmo mientras pudiera pero para Eren además de ser su primera experiencia sexual era su primera vez con un hombre también. Eso no lo sabía el otro pero aun cuando su corazón palpitaba fuerte , el mayor parecía acogerlo en brazos sin ningún problema pues era lo que quería de ese chico y estaba satisfecho con el. Quería repetir esa experiencia de besos , abrazos y caricias una y otra y otra y otra vez.

**Author's Note:**

> Sino explique algún detalle les pido perdón, pero siempre quise hacer un Au de enfermero y paciente donde se atrajeran de forma prohibida. Gracias por leer.


End file.
